


Os humilhados serão humilhados

by gyuhaoland (haoshoumon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, PWP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/gyuhaoland
Summary: Quando Lee Jihoon se apaixonou por aquele modelo de cueca, não esperava que o Papai Noel resolveria mandá-lo para sua casa na hora da ceia.Soonhoon | PWP | AU! | comédia & humilhação
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	Os humilhados serão humilhados

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic também postada no Spirit Fanfics.

Eu estou enlouquecendo.

Tudo começou quando resolvi que precisava comprar uns presentes de Natal pros meus pais e acabei me distraindo olhando coisas de procedência duvidosa no Ali Express.

E, por coisas de procedência duvidosa, entende-se dildos, vibradores e qualquer porcaria nesse sentido, mas isso não vem ao caso. O que vem ao caso é que, três minutos depois, começaram a aparecer anúncios questionáveis no feed do meu Facebook e é aqui que minha humilhação total começa. Eu estava bem tranquilo rindo de memes e tudo mais até que me deparei com um anúncio de cueca, o que não seria nada demais se fosse só a cueca ali. Eu poderia até ter comprado.

Mas não, é claro que tinha que ter um modelo totalmente gostoso dentro da porcaria da cueca e eu tinha que ficar caidinho por ele. E eu sei que isso é humilhante demais até pros meus padrões.

O caso é que até tirei um print do anúncio pra poder ter o meu amado sempre comigo, até porque eu certamente nunca mais o verei de novo ou numa situação em que eu o reconheça, apesar de eu não achar que exista outra pessoa tão gostosa quanto aquele cara.

Sim, estou terrivelmente apaixonado por um modelo de cueca e isso ainda é mais humilhante do que já ter sido apaixonado pelo Sasuke. Se ao menos o rosto dele aparecesse naquele anúncio...

Como tudo o que está ruim sempre pode piorar, sequer estou conseguindo prestar atenção nas minhas aulas de revisão de Álgebra Linear e vou acabar reprovando no semestre por causa disso... Só não sei como explicar pros meus pais que reprovei porque fiquei batendo punheta pra um anúncio ao invés de estudar, né.

É realmente complicado conseguir acompanhar qualquer cálculo que seja quando só consigo pensar no que deve ser a tatuagem que meu amado tem na virilha e somente uma pontinha aparece na foto... Veja só a que ponto cheguei.

Mal percebo o tempo passar por conta dessas distrações e concluo que realmente me fodi, porque não acompanhei coisa nenhuma e faltam cinco minutos para a revisão acabar. Acho que concluir isso é o que me enche de coragem, porque acabo me sentindo meio determinado a, pelo menos, descobrir o nome daquele cara.

Como eu me conheço muito bem, tenho certeza de que vou desapaixonar assim que me tocar que ele realmente existe e é só um humano qualquer, então certamente terei controle sobre minha vida novamente e tudo estará perfeito.

Realmente não tem como dar errado.

Como estou me sentindo inteligente e renovado por ter encontrado uma solução para os meus problemas, começo a estudar assim que chego em casa e até que consigo focar o suficiente pra absorver coisas úteis.

— Ei, Jihoon — não é preciso dizer que levo um susto colossal quando minha mãe simplesmente abre a porta e já começa a falar — Convidei uns amigos pra ceia de Natal, se comporte. 

O que ela quer dizer com isso??? Eu sempre sou comportado.

— Tá bom.

— Se lembra do Soonyoung?

Não.

— Ahn… talvez.

— Vocês eram muito amigos quando estavam no pré, foram os pais dele que chamei e talvez ele venha junto. — sinto até pena porque a animação dela pareceu murchar depois dessa minha resposta nada convincente.

— Ok… — sinceramente não sei o que fazer com essa informação, visto que meio que tenho vinte anos agora e não me lembro nem do que acabei de estudar.

— Acho que vou avisar pra ele trazer uma malinha e dormir aqui, você anda muito solitário.

Ah, pronto, era só o que me faltava.

Inclusive, essa coisa que ela disse pode ser interpretada de um jeito horroroso, também, e agora estou me sentindo ultrajado. 

— Eu tenho escolha? — pergunto só pra testar, mesmo, porque ela claramente já está super decidida a me fazer passar por esse inferno.

— Não. Se comporte. — ela repete como se eu tivesse cinco anos e então só vai embora, me deixando sozinho novamente.

Acabo nem pensando muito nisso porque eu sinceramente nem me lembro de como é esse Soonyoung, então acabo nem ligando.

Como já terminei de estudar e não tenho nada pra fazer, resolvo encarar a foto do meu amado mais uma vez, tocar uma e ir dormir logo pra poder começar a estudar logo cedo amanhã.

Mal percebo quando durmo, mas sei que sonho com notas horríveis e o meu gostoso porque acordo me sentindo feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Gostaria de avisar que consegui passar em Álgebra Linear, só não sei explicar como isso aconteceu. Acho que Deus resolveu que eu já estava fodido demais nos outros aspectos da vida e me abençoou um pouco.

Enfim, estou tomando banho agora porque os amigos da minha mãe e o tal Soonyoung vão chegar daqui umas horas e minha mãe vai ficar brava se eu estiver de qualquer jeito e a fizer passar vergonha na frente das visitas. Decido passar um perfuminho também porque né, preciso aparentar o máximo de limpeza possível.

Resolvo sentar na sala porque sei que vou acabar deitando e ficar todo amarrotado se for pro quarto. Ligo a TV e passo por uns programas natalinos até chegar em uma reportagem interessante sobre planetas, ficando até grato pela distração.

Não consegui encontrar absolutamente nada sobre meu cara perfeito e isso anda me deixando triste, tão triste que nem Astrofisica anda sendo capaz de me animar. Espero que minha mãe não perceba, senão ela vai começar a fazer um monte de perguntas e eu não sei mentir, né, vou acabar me entregando uns dois segundos depois.

Levo um susto do cacete quando a campainha toca porque eu tinha me distraído de verdade e me esforço ao máximo pra parecer normal quando minha mãe passa por mim para abri-la. 

Depois de muitas risadinhas, exclamações alegres e cheias de "meu Deus, há quanto tempo!", eles finalmente entram e me veem. 

— Jihoon! — uma moça que nunca vi na vida abre um sorrisão e corre pra me abraçar e gesticular horrores com as mãos — Como você cresceu! Eu lembro de te pegar no colo e você era desse tamaninho aqui.

— Oi — dou uma risadinha constrangida, rezando pra alguém dizer o nome dela e eu não precisar perguntar — Quanto tempo…

— Mãe, ele nem deve lembrar disso aí, né — um cara que parece ter minha idade diz e, olha, se ele for o tal Soonyoung, eu tô totalmente ferrado.

Fico até desorientado enquanto o olho porque, veja bem, estou acostumado a ver só pessoas feias o tempo inteiro e ele é qualquer coisa, menos feio. O cabelo preto dele parece tão macio e brilhante que eu sinto vontade de ir fazer carinho na cabeça dele e isso é muito estranho, porque não gosto de fazer carinho nas pessoas.

Eu não sei ao certo o que deveria dizer sobre o rosto dele a não ser que é bonito e os olhos dele são fofos e vamos parar por aqui, porque não gosto de ficar encarando as pessoas.

Sabe o pior? O pior é que ele tem o disparate de SORRIR pra mim, e isso me deixa todo LABAKASBKSBSJSHSKSKSJSKSKSHSHSHSJS por dentro, porque por fora continuo com cara de merda.

Acho que a gente acaba se encarando por tempo demais porque o rosto dele fica meio vermelho e ele estende a mão pra mim ao se aproximar mais.

— Oi, acho que você nem lembra de mim mas tá tudo bem porque também nem lembro de você — ele dá uma risadinha — Sou o Soonyoung.

— Oi… — respondo de um jeito meio bosta porque ainda estou desacreditado que há alguém tão bonito dentro da minha casa — Jihoon.

Então ficamos parados igual a dois espantalhos com ele ainda segurando minha mão até que ele me puxa de um jeito que me deixa em pânico e mete a cara no meu pescoço.

Meu sistema já deu pane há muito tempo, então eu só fico parecendo uma tábua de passar roupa enquanto tento processar tudo e não passar vergonha por culpa desse maluco. Não que já não seja bizarro o suficiente que esse cara esteja dando uma fungada no meu cangote na frente dos nossos pais, né.

— Que perfume gostoso! Qual você usa?

— Ahn… não lembro? — balbucio, todo desorientado com a situação.

Como sou bobo e inocente, achei que isso seria resposta suficiente e ele me largaria, mas o caso é que NÃO, e ele só me puxa pra ainda mais perto e me cheira com mais força.

Talvez ser um virgenzinho que não beija ninguém esteja cobrando um preço alto, agora, porque fico todo arrepiado e quase saio correndo antes que aconteça alguma tragédia humilhante.

— Hmmmm… que saco, não consegui identificar — ele parece realmente chateado com isso e finalmente me solta. Como é bom poder respirar aliviado, viu.

— Jihoon, leva ele no seu quarto pra guardar a mochila e depois venham comer — minha mãe manda, aparentemente não percebendo que é perigoso me deixar sozinho perto desse cara. E se ele começar a me cheirar enquanto eu durmo???

— Tá bom — é o que acabo dizendo, porque não quero deixar a senhora mãe dele constrangida.

Subo as escadas de dois em dois degraus sem olhar pra trás, só querendo voltar pra segurança perto dos meus pais o mais depressa possível.

— Quarto legal — ele comenta, jogando a mochila num canto e indo fuxicar minha escrivaninha — E descobri qual é o perfume, agradecido por ter deixado aqui em cima.

— Hmmm… de nada? — esse cara realmente me deixa muito desorientado e acho que nem tem a ver com a beleza dele, mais.

Ele assente e fica parado olhando minha decoração, que consiste numa carta celeste no teto e uns pôsteres de bandas nas paredes e só.

— Também gosto de Eluveitie… e de horóscopo — ele sorri.

— Isso não é horóscopo! — respondo, indignado. Como ele ousa dizer que meu mapa é horóscopo???????? Ai, puta que pariu, viu.

— Mas tem nomes de signos escritos ali, olha — ele aponta. Pois espero que nasça uma verruga no dedo dele.

— São constelações! Vamos voltar pra sala — resmungo, consternado. Toda a beleza dele foi pelo ralo e estou achando-o um horroroso, agora.

Mentira, mas é o que quero me forçar a acreditar.

— Tá bom, Jihoon — ele sorri e vai descendo devagar pra poder me acompanhar.

Aparentemente, não fazemos falta nenhuma pros nossos pais, porque eles estão animadíssimos conversando e dividindo uma garrafa de vinho que já parece estar no final. Velho bêbado é foda, né.

— A ceia já vai ser servida — minha mãe sorri pra nós dois e então enche duas taças antes de voltar a conversar. Vou interpretar como uma permissão pra eu beber.

— Tá bom — sento no meu lugar de sempre e começo a bebericar devagarinho.

— E então, Jihoon, o que você faz da vida? — a mãe do Soonyoung sorri pra mim.

— Tô na faculdade, ainda — engulo correndo pra conseguir responder — Faço Astrofísica.

— Que legal — ela sorri largo — O Soonyoung ainda não foi pra faculdade, mas ele é modelo agora. Não gosto muito de saber que tem foto do meu filho de cueca pela internet, mas emprego é emprego, né, e é melhor do que continuar sendo vagabundo.

Claro que ele é modelo, né, lindo desse jeito seria até pecado se não fosse. No entanto, não é nem isso o que me deixa meio aflito, e sim o fato de que há fotos dele de cueca pela internet.

Tal afirmação logo me leva de volta pro print muito bem guardado no meu celular e fico encarando o Soonyoung enquanto me pergunto se haveria como ser justamente ele.

Não, acho que não… seria coincidência até demais.

Não sei dizer se é culpa do álcool ou não, mas o caso é que a ideia fica impregnada na minha cabeça e agora só consigo pensar em arrancar a roupa desse cara pra conferir se há alguma semelhança com meu amado ou alguma tatuagem suspeita na virilha. Que inferno, viu.

Chego a agradecer aos céus quando a comida se materializa na mesa, porque aí serei capaz de me distrair dessa ideia atormentada. Encho o prato de arroz e peixe e roubo mais um pouco de vinho antes de me concentrar completamente em comer, conseguindo até abstrair de toda a conversa ao meu redor.

— E como vão as vendas da marca que te contratou, Soonyoung? — capto minha mãe perguntando e volto a prestar atenção.

— Ah, vão bem… inclusive, acho que esses dias teve algo enviado pra essa rua, eu tava vendo os reviews lá…

Ok, talvez eu tenha comprado um dildo na mesma loja do anúncio da cueca e talvez eu tenha dado um feedback muito bem detalhado pra ajudar outros compradores. 

Tento ficar quieto e agir do jeito menos suspeito possível, o que significa que entupi minha boca de comida até quase engasgar e começo a encarar o teto, prestando atenção nas canções natalinas que preenchem a casa. 

Acho que nunca rezei tanto em toda a vida quanto agora, porque seria simplesmente uma desgraça completa se o meu amado fosse, de fato, o Soonyoung e ele soubesse que ando comprando dildos pela internet.

— Passa o nome da loja pro Jihoon, depois, ele bem que tá precisando de umas cuecas novas.

— Mãe! — sério, qual a necessidade de explanar pra desconhecidos que minhas cuecas estão velhas?

— Que foi, menino? É a verdade. — ela dá de ombros e o Soonyoung só ri. Por deus, juro que cometo um crime de ódio se ele for o meu amor e eu estiver passando essa vergonha na frente dele.

— Eu passo sim, tem umas coisas bem boas lá — ele sorri todo sonso e mexe em alguma coisa no celular antes de entregá-lo pra mim.

Sinto vontade de desmaiar e morrer e virar pó quando percebo que sim, é a loja em que comprei meu dildo e sim, é a loja em que tem o anúncio do meu gostoso de cueca. Gostaria de dizer que me comportei bem depois disso, mas fui acometido por um engasgamento tão forte que chego a ver a luz do outro lado.

Estendo as mãos pra jarra d'água e minha mãe tem a bondade de passá-la pra mim, que sinto vontade de beber do bico de uma vez mas não posso fazer mais vexame ainda.

Encho um copo e estou pronto pra beber tudo quando o Soonyoung segura meu braço e me encara desesperado.

— Não faz isso!

— Por que não? Eu tô morrendo aqui, tá! — resmungo até irritado, e bebo de uma vez.

— É que o primo de um amigo meu morreu disso…

— Morreu de quê????

— É perigoso tomar água depois de comer peixe, senão ele nada no seu estômago e começa a fazer glugluglu. 

Sabe o pior de tudo? Ele diz esse absurdo COMPLETAMENTE sério e isso é demais pra mim.

Acabo engasgando de novo, mas dessa vez é de descrença e de tanto rir. Eu simplesmente não acredito que um cara adulto consiga acreditar nessa porcaria.

— Você já tá bêbado, né? — pergunto ao me recuperar. Não é possível que alguém sóbrio diga algo assim.

— Não, bebi só um pouquinho… eu falei sério, tá, não vou te ajudar quando o glugluglu começar.

Aí faço o que qualquer pessoa normal faria e começo a rir de novo.

— Mãe, tira ele de perto de mim — suspiro, sentindo até dores.

O problema é que ela me ignora e eu preciso lidar com esse cristal da burrice pelo restante da ceia, o que me leva a ficar cada vez mais inconformado. Como é possível que alguém tão lindo seja tão imbecil?

Resolvo dormir assim que acabo de comer pra evitar mais constrangimentos, mas eis que nada nunca está tão ruim que não possa piorar, né. Minha mãe berra que vai ver as luzes com os pais do Soonyoung e isso significa que nós dois vamos ficar sozinhos em casa.

Posso interpretar isso de duas formas diferentes, sendo uma delas a chance de descobrir se ele e o cara do anúncio são mesma pessoa e a outra de uma forma horrível, já que ele parece extremamente perturbado da cabeça.

Não tenho tempo pra protestar porque, no instante seguinte, a porta da frente está sendo trancada e eu estou sozinho no banheiro cheio de pasta de dente na boca.

Ok, acho que vou seguir com o plano inicial de dormir.

O Soonyoung já está indo pro meu quarto quando volto e penso seriamente em ir dormir na cama da minha mãe e deixá-lo sozinho aqui, mas acho que seria perigoso simplesmente tirar os olhos dele.

O problema, porém, é que ele está tirando a roupa quando eu entro no quarto e eu simplesmente travo ali, sem nem conseguir acreditar no que meus olhos veem.

Ok, talvez seja coincidência demais o formato do corpo ser IDÊNTICO ao do meu amado, não tem chance alguma de ser ele, né? Já estou começando a rir de nervoso quando ele abaixa a calça e PUTA QUE PARIU, VIU, a droga da tatuagem está bem ali no mesmo lugar, da mesma cor que o pedacinho que dá pra ver na foto.

Aí sabe o que eu faço?

Isso mesmo, começo a hiperventilar e tenho certeza que vou ter um ataque de asma bem agora.

— Você tá bem? — ele arregala os olhos e se aproxima de mim, o que só piora tudo.

Faço o máximo de esforço pra ficar longe dele, mas é difícil pensar, correr e respirar ao mesmo tempo nesse estado, então só desisto de tudo e vou atrás da minha bombinha, quase quebrando tudo enquanto tento achar aquela merda.

— Jihoon, puta merda, o que tá acontecendo? — ele pergunta, desesperado. Seria uma pena se eu não conseguisse falar, né.

O problema é que ele tenta chegar perto de mim de novo e isso me deixa ainda mais desesperado, então simplesmente não consigo achar a merda da bombinha e resolvo aceitar minha morte. Sento no chão e enfio a cabeça entre as pernas e, nesse meio tempo, ele parece se tocar do que está acontecendo e começa a bagunçar minhas gavetas em busca do que espero que seja a porra da bombinha.

— Sabe, eu acho que seria bom se você conseguisse me dizer o que tá acontecendo depois que eu te salvar — ele comenta, e tudo o que consigo fazer é soltar uns sons esquisitos. Duvido muito que eu possa ser salvo depois disso tudo.

Queria pelo menos conseguir mandá-lo por uma uma roupa, porque simplesmente não consigo continuar olhando pro corpo que passou tanto tempo sendo meu objeto de desejo sem acabar tendo um infarto fulminante.

Levo um susto infernal quando ele puxa meu cabelo e me obriga a levantar a cabeça, parecendo ainda mais nervoso que eu. Ainda bem que ele não tem asma, senão iríamos morrer os dois. 

Quase choro pelo jeito que ele enfia a bombinha na minha cara e tenho certeza que minha boca vai ficar inchada depois, mas antes isso que morrer. Fico até meio mole quando sinto o ar voltando pros meus pulmões e relaxo contra a parede, pronto pra desmaiar aqui mesmo. Que inferno, meu pai.

Tento não me desesperar de novo ao notar que ele ainda está de cueca do meu lado e afasto a bombinha do rosto lentamente, soltando um suspiro profundo.

— Obrigado — agradeço, apesar de não saber o por quê. Eu não teria tido um ataque se ele não tivesse ficado pelado, em primeiro lugar.

— De nada, agora vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

— Não, põe uma roupa, pelo amor.

— Eu durmo de cueca…

— Então vai pra longe de mim! — e esse estúpido não se move nem um centímetro.

Resolvo eu mesmo, então, ir pra longe antes que tenha outro ataque.

Pego meu travesseiro e meu cobertor e já saio correndo em direção ao quarto da minha mãe, mas sou interceptado no meio do caminho porque não sei correr rápido e é isso aí.

— Isso tá muito suspeito, tá bom — ele diz.

— Foda-se.

— Vou ficar em cima de você até você dizer, hein.

— E eu vou ter outra crise e tossir na sua cara. — aviso, mas acho que ele se finge de surdo.

Sinto meu coração acelerar de novo quando ele simplesmente deita em cima das minhas pernas e fico querendo gritar pra ver se algum vizinho aparece e me salva.

O problema é que eu não estava mentindo quando disse que teria outra crise, porque já começo a sentir meus pulmões em chamas novamente.

Talvez eu só deva contar de uma vez, já que estou prestes a morrer? Não sei, não consigo pensar direito e só estendo as mãos querendo achar a bombinha de novo pra evitar o estresse novamente.

— Ih, ficou lá no seu quarto… eu busco pra você se você contar.

Sabe, ele é uma pessoa HORRÍVEL. Que tipo de monstro prioriza a própria curiosidade e deixa alguém simplesmente morrer? Não consigo acreditar que estou apaixonado por isso.

— Tem alguma coisa a ver com meu corpo? — ele pergunta, parecendo meio pensativo — Tem algo errado nele?

Queria eu que tivesse, aí eu não estaria sofrendo agora. Acho que ele percebe que vou morrer de verdade e então me dá a bombinha, que não estava no meu quarto merda nenhuma e sim na mão dele. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso???

Ah, que se foda. Acho que a paixão e a atração foram pro ralo depois disso, e eu nunca mais vou olhar na cara desse imbecil mesmo, então não tem problema contar.

O problema é que não sei como fazer isso sem parecer extremamente imbecil e ridículo.

Sinto vontade de chorar quando concluo que não tem como e só rolo pro lado, ficando de bruços e todo encolhido.

— Olha, o problema é que você é muito bonito e burro e eu não quero ficar perto de você — resmungo de uma vez, sentindo meu rosto esquentar com força.

— Ahn… Obrigado, eu acho, mas tenho certeza que não é só isso.

Por que Deus permite?

— Você jura que vai sair daqui se eu contar e me deixar morrer em paz?

— Hmmm… Tá.

— Tá bom, não ri, hein, senão te dou chute no saco tão forte que você vai sair voando.

— Tá bom… — suspiro, tremendo de vergonha. Talvez eu devesse inventar alguma história, mas minha cabeça insiste em ficar vazia toda vez que ele chega perto demais de mim. — Vamos dizer que eu vi um anúncio seu e acabei tendo um crush, mas eu não sabia que você era você, senão obviamente não teria feito essa burrice.

— Por que não? Eu não sou bonito, agora? — ele começa a dar risadinhas e sinto vontade de quebrar aqueles dentes fofos.

— O problema não é esse! — o problema é que perdi até as contas de quantas punhetas já bati pra ele e isso é humilhante em um nível completamente novo.

— Hmmmm… tá bom. Quer um autógrafo?

— O quê?!

— Ué, um autógrafo… Você é meu primeiro fã, tô animado.

Eu vou quebrar a cara dele, tô avisando.

— Eu não sou seu fã, moleque estranho.

— Pois parece muito… você está até nervoso igual àquelas meninas fãs de kpop ficam quando batem na mão do ídolo delas.

Ele é meio convencido demais, né.

— Então que pena pra você que não sou um kpopper.

— Não, você é um… um… horangdan!

— O que é isso????

— Meus fãs — ele abre um sorrisão contente e imbecil e, por deus, eu realmente não acredito que ainda quero beijá-lo. Devo ter tesão em ser o mais esperto da relação ou algo assim.

Não sei explicar ao certo o que acontece no momento seguinte, mas minha mão está ardendo, então devo ter dado um tapa nele e então eu estou beijando-o.

Gostaria de poder culpar o álcool de mais cedo, mas estou me sentindo 100% sóbrio, então só posso culpar a mim mesmo nessa merda.

Fico esperando que ele tenha senso e me empurre ou qualquer coisa assim, mas ele só dá uma risadinha super animada contra minha boca e me puxa pra cima dele.

Olha, agora que já fiz merda, acho que eu deveria aproveitar… só não sei se deveria aproveitar em cima da cama dos meus pais, porque é meio traumatizante. Ainda mais se eu parar pra pensar que o Soonyoung tá quase pelado em cima de mim.

Tento não entrar em pânico com a situação e me esforço ao máximo pra puxá-lo pra fora desse quarto sem parar de beijar, porque bem sei que não vou ter coragem pra fazer de novo caso pare agora. Acho que ele entende o que eu quero e quase me infarta de vez ao me pegar no colo e ir dando beijinhos no meu pescoço enquanto me leva de volta pro meu quarto.

Estou odiando isso.

— Então… É pra te beijar de novo ou você vai ter outro daqueles ataques e morrer?

— Me beija — resmungo, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente igual ao fogo do inferno, que é pra onde vou.

E, meus amigos, esse idiota me faz sentir como se eu nunca tivesse beijado antes de tão nervoso que estou. Deveria ser considerado crime esse negócio que ele faz comigo e, pouco depois, estou todo arfante e desesperado e passando mais vergonha ainda.

Acho que ele está gostando disso, aliás, porque fica soltando uns suspirinhos de tempos em tempos e eu fico querendo é morrer, porque parece surreal demais pra estar acontecendo.

A situação muda de figura e fica crítica quando ele resolve que cansou de só beijar e começa a me apertar todo, o que claramente é uma ideia péssima. Acho que ele já percebeu o quão sensível eu sou, porque acho que nem precisa se concentrar muito pra sentir meu pau cutucando a coxa dele.

— Você quer mais? — ele pergunta depois de um punhado de beijos e eu sinceramente não sei o que responder.

— Mais o quê? — resolvo confirmar, por mais estúpido que possa soar. Antes isso do que acabar com um pau socado no cu sem aviso prévio.

— Hmmmm… não sei, é que você tá aí meio de pau duro, né — ele dá uma risadinha sem graça e desvia o olhar. Tá vendo, eu disse que ele tinha sentido.

Sinto meu rosto esquentar igual asfalto no verão e foco o olhar no teto, esperando que Deus escreva uma resposta nele. Veja bem, seria simplesmente perfeito perder minha virgindade com esse cara, mas ele é meio burro e eu não consigo confiar totalmente de que isso daria certo.

Contudo, tenho certeza de que jamais vou me perdoar se desperdiçar a oportunidade, então só o puxo mais pra cima de mim e enrosco as pernas nos quadris dele, tentando fingir que sei o que estou fazendo.

— Eu deixo você fazer o que quiser, se não for dizer absurdos.

— Pode tirar sua roupa, então?

Assinto e dou o meu melhor pra não engasgar e estragar tudo. Jamais imaginei que esse momento chegaria, pra ser sincero.

Primeiro porque só conheço feios, segundo porque tenho medo de ter uma crise de asma no meio do ato e estragar tudo. Acho que a única coisa me motivando a seguir em frente é que já tive a crise, então o Soonyoung vai saber o que fazer se eu tiver mais uma.

Inclusive, acho que eu deveria avisá-lo né de que sou um virjão, mas só de pensar em dizer em voz alta, fico com vergonha. E se ele não quiser mais me foder se souber disso?

— O que foi? — ele para de apertar minhas coxas e me encara. Acho que estou pensativo demais pra quem deveria estar aproveitando o momento, mas enfim.

— Ahn… é que…

— Você não quer?

— Quero! — entro até em desespero quando ele começa a se afastar de mim — É que eu nunca fiz isso antes…

— E cê tem certeza que quer fazer comigo? Parece que você me detesta e tal e aí vai lembrar pra sempre disso aqui…

Eu ia lembrar até se não detestasse, mas não vem ao caso.

— Não me faz perder a coragem — resmungo e respiro fundo.

— Tá bom, você tem preferência?

— Fala a minha língua, por favor.

— Quer me comer ou quer ser comido? — ele rola os olhos e faz um carinho gostoso no meu quadril, acho que é pra me distrair do sofrimento de ter que pensar a respeito disso.

Resolvo interpretar a piscada que meu cu dá como um sinal e me esfrego um pouquinho nele só pra conseguir focar em algo que não seja meu pau latejando.

— Acho que quero dar…

É preciso dizer que o sorrisinho que ele abre faz meu pau latejar mais do que já estava antes.

— Acho que cê não tem lubrificante, né?

— Ser virgem não significa ser idiota — resmungo e levanto pra vasculhar minha gaveta de cuecas. Eu jamais conseguiria sentar no meu lindo dildo de vinte centímetros sem lubrificante, né.

Acho que finalmente caio na realidade quando volto pra cama e entrego o tubo pra ele, e falta isso aqui pra eu não acabar surtando de verdade.

Eu vou perder a virgindade… Com o cara do anúncio pro qual eu estive batendo punheta por semanas… Na noite de Natal.

Gostaria de agradecer ao senhor Noel pela dádiva.

Fico todo retorcido quando ele vem pra cima de mim de novo e me beija com vontade, me pressionando contra a cama. Acho que isso me faz acordar de vez e puxo o cabelo dele com força, suspirando baixinho quando as mãos dele voltam a me apertar todo e é uma coisa muito constrangedora estar nesse estado perto de alguém.

— Vou por os dedos em você, tudo bem? — ele resmunga contra minha boca e não consigo fazer nada além de assentir e obedecer quando ele me manda separar mais as pernas.

Ok, é horrível ter alguém encarando meu cu com tanta concentração igual ele está fazendo agora. Volto a encarar a carta celeste no teto porque é menos constrangedor que isso e levo um baita susto quando ele coloca um dedo lentamente e fixa o olhar no meu rosto. Sério, qual a necessidade de tanto contato visual?

— Me avisa quando puder mexer…

— Já pode, já coloquei mais dedos que isso — suspiro e fecho os olhos com força. É muito estranho ter alguém com as mãos nessas partes e sei que vou acabar explodindo a qualquer instante.

O Soonyoung acaba interpretando isso como uma deixa pra colocar mais dedos e enfia mais dois antes de começar a movê-los meio depressa e olha… Que vontade de gritar, viu. Mordo o lábio inferior e me concentro ao máximo pra manter meu pau quietinho, porque seria vergonhoso demais gozar dois segundos depois de ser tocado por ele.

Depois de uns minutos, ele encontra um jeito de me estimular que me deixa todo arrebentado e gemendo continuamente. Até penso em tentar me controlar, mas ele me olha de tal maneira que só consigo gemer mais.

— Você acha que já tá bom ou quer mais? — ele pergunta casualmente, apertando meu pobre pau com a outra mão.

— Já tá bom — suspiro, meio ansioso.

— Hmmmm… Quer um boquete, antes de eu te foder? — bom, eu tinha reparado nele encarando meu pau, mas realmente não esperava que ele fosse pedir por isso… mas eu quero ter a experiência completa né, então acho que estou feliz por ele ter perguntado.

— Quero! — quase morro de vergonha pelo tom ultra animado que claramente não foi filtrado antes de sair.

Engasgo levemente quando ele enfia tudo na boca e fico dividido entre encará-lo e fechar os olhos com toda a força, mas acabo cedendo ao desejo de ver como o rosto dele fica perto do meu pau e é isso aí.

Obviamente, eu nunca recebi um boquete antes, mas sinceramente espero que todos sejam desse jeito que ele faz, porque puta merda, viu.

Fico arrepiado da cabeça aos pés a cada chupada mais forte que ele dá e quase choro baixinho quando ele volta a massagear minha entrada com as pontas dos dedos. O pior de tudo é que estou sentindo que vou gozar a qualquer instante, mas não tenho certeza se vou mesmo ou se é o desespero me bugando, aí tento só ficar quieto e não estragar tudo.

A coisa muda de figura quando ele resolve que vai me encarar de volta, porque olha… Olha viu… Acho que até meu cu fica arrepiado com isso.

Quase morro de tanto desgosto quando ele para de me chupar e já estou me preparando pra soltar um berro supersônico de tanta raiva, mas aí ele olha no fundo dos meus olhos e diz assim:

— Goza na minha cara.

E eu quase choro por não saber o que fazer.

Acabo assentindo porque não é minha cara que vai ficar suja, mesmo, e começo a resmungar pra ver se ele volta a me chupar logo. Resolvo puxar o cabelo dele de leve porque deu vontade e tudo mais e realmente não consigo me segurar muito depois dele jogar aquela bomba em cima de mim, quase morrendo de tanta vergonha do gemido esganiçado que solto.

O problema é que ele geme junto e eu fico mais retorcido ainda, quase chorando ao notar que meu pau continua duro que nem uma pedra e que voou porra no cabelo dele.

— É… tem lenço umedecido na gaveta… — comento como quem não quer nada e me esforço ao máximo pra não começar a me esfregar nele.

— Obrigado — ele dá uma risadinha e procura depois de enfiar um pouco na boca e PRA QUE, SABE, PRA QUÊ??

— De nada, agora eu acho bom você tirar essa cueca e me foder com força nesse exato momento.

Fico realmente grato quando ele me obedece e acho que gostei desse negócio de mandar, principalmente porque minha curiosidade a respeito daquela tatuagem finalmente será saciada.

Não sei dizer ao certo o que eu esperava ver ali, mas com certeza não era aquilo e, ao mesmo tempo, não estou nada surpreso… Claro que tinha que ser um tapado como ele pra tatuar a Uni da Caverna do Dragão do lado do pinto, né.

Preciso de muita força de vontade pra não fazer nenhum comentário a respeito disso e o puxo pra cima de mim de novo, já ficando meio estressado pela demora. Contudo, ele só demora mais ainda enquanto joga as coisas pra fora da minha gaveta e só se dá por satisfeito quando encontra uma camisinha ali, que sequer sei se ainda está dentro do prazo de validade porque né, não transo.

Inclusive, estou grato por um de nós ainda estar pensando, porque eu não estou. Fecho os olhos com força quando ele avisa que vai colocar e acabo mordendo o ombro dele com força porque, veja bem, por mais que ele tenha enfiado muitos dedos em mim, esse inferno de pau consegue ser mais grosso que eles. Não que eu esteja reclamando, também, longe de mim.

Solto uns gemidinhos baixos e meio sofridos quando ele começa a se mover, implorando pro meu cu fazer o favor de se acostumar logo porque estou me sentindo totalmente desesperado e acho que ele também está, porque fica suspirando forte contra o meu pescoço e isso só piora meu estado.

No entanto, acho que tem algo errado porque se passam diversos minutos e eu continuo desconfortável desse jeito e, francamente, quero chorar de ódio.

— Tá tudo bem? — ele pergunta meio estrangulado quando contraio sem querer ao tentar me ajeitar melhor.

— Tá desconfortável — falo baixinho, corando um pouco. Que inferno, viu.

— Tá bom, a gente tenta outra posição — preciso dizer que meu pobre coração falha quando ele sorri e afaga meu cabelo antes de se jogar de costas na cama — Acho que vai ser mais fácil pra você se você sentar em mim.

Também acho, pois sou um especialista em sentar em dildos e vibradores, não deve ser tão diferente de sentar numa pessoa.

Concluo que estou redondamente enganado assim que tento porque eu sequer sei como subir em cima dele sem ter uma síncope causada pela vergonha e coisas assim, mas ele é bem paciente e até me ajuda. Que anjo viu, serei forçado a continuar apaixonado por ele.

Suspiro quando ele começa a arranhar minhas coxas e resolvo que já é hora de mostrar minhas habilidades uns instantes depois. É realmente um deleite fazê-lo morder o lábio inferior desse jeito enquanto aperta minha cintura com força o suficiente pra me deixar com medo de ficar marcado.

Concluo que gosto muito desse negócio de transar quando todo o desconforto inicial passa e tudo o que sobra é prazer e os tapas que ele dá na minha bunda de tempos em tempos, me fazendo sentir um gostosão de primeira. 

Porém, como tudo o que é bom dura pouquíssimo quando se trata de mim, logo perco as forças das pernas e nem é por causa de um orgasmo avassalador, são só câimbras mesmo.

Solto um chorinho agudo quando a dor me acomete e o Soonyoung arregala os olhos, parando de se mover na mesma hora.

— Eu te machuquei?

— Não… Deu câimbra, só. — suspiro — Desculpa…

— Não é sua culpa — ele dá de ombros e me coloca na cama, o que me deixa muito grato porque acho que sou incapaz de fazer isso sozinho sem provocar um acidente. 

O caso é que eu realmente acho que estraguei tudo e vou ficar aqui de pau duro pra sempre, mas aí ele começa a massagear minhas pernas como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e eu fico ainda mais confuso do que já estive pelo resto do dia.

— O que está fazendo?

— Massagem pra passar a dor…?

Olha, não me resta alternativa que não seja me apaixonar de verdade e ter filhos com ele.

— Ahn… Obrigado, eu acho — resmungo, ainda muito triste por ter parado.

— De nada — ele sorri largo e isso me deixa meio preocupado. Ele não deveria estar chateado ou qualquer coisa assim? — E para com esses chorinhos, eu tô ficando preocupado.

— Desculpa — choramingo só mais um pouquinho e fico quieto, suspirando aliviado quando a dor finalmente começa a passar — Você vai voltar a me foder, né?

— Uhum, seria maldade te largar assim — ele ri e fica encarando meu pau. Que coisa mais constrangedora, viu.

— Obrigado pela consideração — resmungo e o puxo pra um beijo meio afoito. É realmente um deleite que ele pareça tão desesperado quanto eu e sinto que vou explodir de verdade quando ele me dá umas mordidas e então me coloca meio de lado antes de passar pra atrás de mim e me dar uns beijinhos na nuca.

Gemo arrastado quando ele me penetra de novo e quase choro de verdade quando ele começa a se mover num ritmo tão lento que deveria ser considerado tortura.

Empurro os quadris contra os dele e fico muito bravo quando ele me segura com força pra me obrigar a ficar parado. Estou prestes a reclamar dessa patifaria quando ele volta a beijar minha nuca e a morder e aí fico todo fraco e sem saber o que queria fazer, mesmo.

É preciso dizer que ele fode mais gostoso do que nos meus sonhos e isso me deixa mais desorientado do que nunca.

A situação muda de figura quando ele cansa de torturar e volta a se mover com força, aí não tenho escolha a não ser gemer alto e gozar com tanta força que penso que estou morrendo.

Acho que minhas reações o deixam muito satisfeito, porque ele começa a dizer que eu sou muito lindo e um ótimo garoto e olha, só me resta chorar de tanto ódio por ficar tão afetado com isso. Esse putinho percebe como estou sofrendo e, ao invés de parar, ele só elogia mais. Vou ter que explodir.

Fico todo retorcido enquanto tento beijá-lo de novo e gemo assustado quando ele aperta meu pau. Acho que ele não está lá muito satisfeito de ter me feito gozar uma vez só.

Quase morro de tanta vergonha quando gemo o nome dele, mas acho que ele adorou isso porque me dá um tapão e geme meio rouco perto do meu ouvido antes de começar a desacelerar de novo. Acho que estou me sentindo um grande gostoso.

Inclusive, acho que ele já deve ter gozado, porque parou totalmente de se mexer e está enfiando a cara no meio do meu cabelo de um jeito que me faz sentir esquisito. Acho que não sei ao certo o que fazer depois de dar horrores.

— Gostou? — ele pergunta depois de um tempo.

— É…

— Seus pulmões estão ok?

— Acho que sim, deve ser normal não conseguir respirar direito depois de fazer essas coisas — fico todo vermelho e me esforço ao máximo pra não fazer contato visual.

— Hmm… Ok. Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa pra você?

— Por que você tá agindo assim? — estreito os olhos, meio desconfiado.

— Por nada, eu só quero que você continue se sentindo bem…

Acho que nesse momento a ficha cai e percebo que, de fato, dei a droga do meu cu pra esse cara que eu sequer conheço… Boa hora pra chorar de desespero e aprender a nunca mais tomar decisões baseadas no meu pau duro.

Ele nota que estou pensando demais e respirando de menos, aí me cutuca de levinho e me faz olhar pra ele.

— Tá tudo bem?

— Eu…

Não sei exatamente o que pretendia dizer, mas não importa, visto que as vozes dos nossos pais preenchem a casa e eu entro em desespero profundo porque a porta está aberta e eu não tenho forças nem pra me vestir.

Acho que ele percebe o que está prestes a acontecer e fecha a porta correndo e passa a chave antes de voltar pra perto de mim, enchendo meu rosto de carinhos.

— Ahn… você tá arrependido, né?

— Arrependido é uma palavra muito forte — resmungo — Vamos dizer que estou com remorso e medo de ter contraído gonorréia.

— Eu não tenho gonorréia! — ele me encara indignado e se afasta de mim. É, parece que acabei de estragar tudo com o ex futuro pai dos meus filhos.

— Ainda bem, então — rio de nervoso e fico parado igual a um pedaço de pau. Acho que quero abraçá-lo.

— Nossa, os meninos estão acordados ainda? — ouço minha mãe perguntando quando nota as várias luzes acesas que esqueci de apagar.

— Acho que a gente vai ter que fingir que dormiu, agora… — ele comenta, parecendo ter esquecido que acabei de ser um cuzão com ele.

— Só não me deixa dormir de verdade senão eu faço xixi na cama, tô apertado.

— Vamo jogar alguma coisa, então.

— Tá, tipo o quê?

— Não sei… eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas — ele dá uma risadinha sem graça e coloca a cueca de novo, o que me faz perceber que ainda estou pelado e passando vergonha.

Coloco a primeira roupa que vejo e me encolho debaixo dos cobertores, não querendo sair daqui nunca mais. Infelizmente, ele começa a rir da minha cara e deita ao meu lado antes de me dar um selinho forte e então começar a encarar o nada.

— Desculpa — comento baixo, porque ainda estou me sentindo mal por ter dito que ele tem gonorréia quando o pau dele parece estar em perfeitas condições de uso.

— Pelo que, mesmo?

Resolvo que é mais esperto não lembrá-lo daquilo e o encaro por uns instantes.

— Minha boca tá seca.

— Ah… Faz cara de sono e vai lá, ninguém vai perceber.

— Tá bom, não quebra minhas coisas — aviso e saio do quarto igual a um raio. Aproveito pra dar uma mijada também e, por Deus, estou com vergonha até de ver minha cara no espelho. Como é suposto que eu continue vivendo tranquilamente agora?

O pior é que nem tem como esconder que andei fazendo safadezas, porque tem umas manchas muito suspeitas no meu pescoço e minha cara de culpado também não ajuda em nada. Considero até beber água da torneira daqui mesmo só pra não correr o risco de encontrar nossos pais, mas acho que vai ser pior se eu arrumar uma infecção no intestino, então só vou correndo e roubo uma jarra inteira antes de voltar pro quarto. O coitado do Soonyoung também deve estar com sede e tudo mais.

Fico até surpreso por encontrá-lo do mesmo jeito quando volto e sento ao lado dele, sem saber o que fazer.

— Então… Me conta mais sobre a coisa de ter um crush em mim porque me achou gostoso — ele me encara um tempo depois.

— Não tem mais o que contar!

— Tá… cê quer sair comigo, qualquer dia?

Engasgo com tanta força que chego a ver estrelas, mas não posso desperdiçar essa chance de ouro então só assinto loucamente enquanto ele luta pra bater nas minhas costas o suficiente pra me fazer voltar ao normal.

Isso quer dizer que estamos namorando, certo?

— Eu quero — comento só pra dar uma confirmada mesmo e me jogo de costas na cama, tentando ver se Kwon Jihoon ficaria bom depois que a gente casar.

— Que bom — ele abre um sorrisão fofo que me faz perder até o rumo — Meus pais vão viajar amanhã, então se cê quiser passar a virada na minha casa…

Isso me parece mais com um convite pra transar de novo, mas longe de mim recusar… Principalmente porque acho que quero comer a bunda dele, agora.

Aparentemente o filtro entre meu cérebro e a boca foi desligado pois, quando dou por mim, já estou dizendo merda de novo.

— A gente vai transar mais?

— Se você quiser, sim — ele dá uma risadinha e me puxa pra deitar com ele.

— Hmmm então gostei disso — sorrio pequeno e me encolho todo sem perceber. Acho que gostei dessa coisa de abraçar. — Posso te beijar de novo?

— Pode — ele sorri e me dá uns selinhos antes de beijar de verdade, o que deixa minha cabeça e meu coração em estado de pane.

Gostaria de poder dizer que a gente fez mais safadeza, mas eu estaria mentindo. Jamais conseguiria fazer isso com meus pais em casa né, mas enfim. 

Pelo menos ele dorme me abraçando e isso só me faz fantasiar ainda mais com o dia do nosso casamento, apesar de ele realmente ser meio tapado e tudo mais. Acho que consigo me acostumar com isso.

Ok, acho que estou com sono demais pra continuar criando fanfics na cabeça, inclusive, então vou dormir também e é isso aí.

Nunca desista do seu sonho de encontrar o gostoso do anúncio e case com ele igual eu vou fazer, haha.


End file.
